Death's Games
by Novabunny5
Summary: Tony has lived through a lot so he is bound to be messed up. This is a story about when Tony denies the evidence of what is going on and it ends up with him collapsing. How will his team react when they witness this? Read and find out.
1. I'm Not Panicking

**Authors Note:** **I wrote this in a couple hours and got the idea to put it on here. It's not perfect but I really wanted to write a story about Tony and this is what popped out. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Warning: A little language, Mention of Panic Attacks**

I'm Not Panicking

After the incident at New York, the avengers had noticed something different with one of their most charismatic team member. No one wanted to say anything but from the moment that Tony had been spotted just barely making it through the rapidly closing worm hole, the billionaire genius had started to seem more closed off. It was no surprise that after the incident of Pepper's kidnapping and having his crazy old acquaintance trying to kill him, that Tony finally broke down. What the others didn't realize though was how bad his condition actually was. They had heard bits and pieces of vague information from Director Fury, some of the agents and even Mr. Stark himself but that was only scratching the surface of the much larger issue. The only one who really knew about the problem was Pepper and Tony even kept her mostly out of the loop.

"Tony, I'm heading out. Do you need me to pick anything up?" she called down the steps to Tony's workshop. After Tony had figure out Pepper's situation she had become much happier. She seemed to look at the world in a new was. The way only Pepper Potts would ever be able to see it as after what had happened. There was a pause that met her question but just before she headed down the steps a slightly stiff sounding voice called up from the depths.

"No. I'm good. Thanks, Pepper. Have fun." Although a slight amount of concern passed over the woman's face she decided to ignore it and go about her business. Shouting a quick goodbye and not waiting for a response Pepper left the Avenger's tower without any more thought.

Once Pepper was gone, Tony receded back into his tech lair and didn't plan on coming back out. This had become a common thing, happening every few months or so, but recently it was every two weeks. This specific fact was starting to make Tony wonder about himself. Many times some of the others would come down and see what he was doing but only when he was actually doing something, which was starting to become a less common occurrence. "See you, Pepper." He muttered to himself as he trudged away from the door and back to one of the couches that he had set up in the large work room. Flopping down on it he let his eyes wander around aimlessly before they locked onto a picture of him and his father hanging on the wall. The longer he stared, the more pressure rose in his chest. Staring at this picture reminded him of his past which in turn reminded him of two other things. Both were near death experiences and neither where quite pleasant. He would never admit it to anyone but he knew he was going to die in that cave. The only reason why Tony continued to fight was so he could save Yinsen. That of course went horribly wrong when the positions were switched. He was the one that was allowed to live and the kind doctor had been the one to die. Survivor's guilt maybe? The second was the worm hole. No matter how many times Tony tried to believe he was lucky to live, he had been ready to die. As he flew that bomb into the hole in space, he had thought about his life and been ready to leave this world. Imagine his surprise when he was woken by a very green and very concerned Banner along with all his other team members circled around him. Twice he had come to terms with his life and been ready to face death but just when he though it's cold, dark grasp was going to claim him, it let him slip away.

This is not to say that Tony was suicidal. He was far from that. He absolutely loved his life and the people in it, even if they did have to go and save the world from freakish incidents. That was just one of the reasons why he loved it. To Tony it just seemed like death was playing with him, much like a cat messes with a mouse before it finally eats the small creature. "Why don't you just claim me?" he said out loud, only just realizing that he had shifted positions and was now laying on his back starring at the ceiling.

"I know we are team mates and all, but I think that is pushing the line a bit." Tony jumped at the sudden sound of Natasha's voice. That woman walks way too quietly for her own good.

"Jeez! You scared me. Didn't I tell you not to sneak up in people?!" Tony asked playfully accusing. The months that the Avengers have spent together made them more of a family than a team. A family that worked as one to save the world.

"Well maybe you shouldn't daze off. I called your name several times before I came down here. What were you doing anyway? I expected you to be doings some modifications on your suit." Tony's eyes darkened for a moment and if Natasha hadn't been trained to notice the slightest change in a persons appearance, she would have missed it. As soon as it appeared it disappeared, replaced with Tony's usual jovial lightness.

"Oh, I was just thinking. I have some new ideas that I want to try out. Some things that may make team work more efficient." The dark haired man gave one of his award winning, heart melting smile but something about his 'alibi' didn't seem right to Black Window. When she had walked in, after locating the disturbingly quiet Stark, she had watched him and noticed the pain and what could be described as longing in his eyes.

"Okay, well I just came down to tell you that the team is having our weekly meeting at diner. The Captain wanted me to make sure that you remembered, seeing as how you had forgotten the last one." At this comment Tony took a harsh intake of breath and held a hand to his chest as if the words had physically hurt him.

"I wouldn't miss it even if I tried." Again he smiled and Agent Romanov couldn't help but smirk. Giving a nod she turned and walked out of Mr. Stark's work shop. Tony watched her go and waited a few moments when she was completely out of sight before he flopped onto his back again. Another memory was now plaguing his mind. It was the last meeting. In truth, Tony hadn't forgotten about the meeting, he was just trapped in one of his many bouts of sickness where he became shaky, his vision blacked out and he would start to hallucinate. They were very rare occurrences but not matter how many times they happened and how ofter Jarvis pestered him, he didn't think they were anything important. They were probably just issues induced by stress.

Several hours passed and Tony just laid there, lost in his own mind. He was completely oblivious to the world before Jarvis's voice brought him to his senses. "Sir, I think I should inform you, dinner will be served in twenty minutes. I suggest you refresh yourself before you join the rest of the team." Shaking his head, Tony cleared his thoughts. It was then that he realized he was covered in a layer of sweat. He thought that was weird because he hadn't done anything for the past while.

"Thanks, J. I appreciate it." Tony knew how important it was to make an appearance at this weeks' meeting because he had been unable to attend the last, and too many weeks not going would lead to the Captain bearing down on him. Standing up on shaky legs, Tony walk out of the workshop and up the stairs. "Note to self, instal a shower in the workshop." He said to himself as he reached the top step. It is not that he was self conscious about coming back up all sweaty or covered in oil from some new thing he was working on but there was some days when Tony didn't really want the others to be around him when he was in _that_ state. This was one of those times. He had not worked, yet his skin shimmered with moisture and walking through the common area to get to his room was not Tony's idea of fun.

"It is good to see you up from the dungeon, Brother. Have you made any new discoveries?" Thor had noticed him first before the rest had so he had called out in his usual, not earthly way of greeting and making conversation.

"Only a few, Big guy. Nothing too important." Tony have him a smile before he kept walking. He just wanted to get to his room. Luckily there were no more stops or outbursts of conversation before Tony had left the room meaning that he could get his mind together before he faced the others at dinner.

After his shower, Tony got dressed in some sweat pants and a shirt that hugged him nicely. It just barely showed the reactor light through the fabric. Brushing his short hair and making himself look presentable he put on a smile and again entered the commons of the Avenger tower. "Just in time." Steve said with a slightly annoyed yet calm face that he seemed to always have when it came to Tony. The young Stark just gave the Captain a smile and sat next to Bruce at the table. They dished up food and started to eat as the 'meeting' was called into order. "As you all know, some new threats have popped up around the country. It is not yet clear whether we need to be involved however we should all be prepared in case we are needed." This was usually the way these meetings began. The Captain would give a over generalized statement about enemies and preparedness then it would move on to what the team had been doing and then it would dissolve into less important conversation. Somewhere in between the second and last section of the meeting Natasha said something that caught Tony off guard.

"Tony said that he was coming up with something that might help the team work more fluidly. What was it that you were saying again?" she seemed to have purposely done this. Maybe to weasel out the truth or maybe because she honestly thought he had done what he said he did.

"What?" he asked, eye widening as he though he had heard her wrong. Again she asked him what his plan was and he stumbled. "Uhm... well it is still in very early stages but it kind of a … uh, better way of knowing where everyone is and there's an improved...headset...thing for communication." This was something everybody noticed, even Thor. Tony never, repeat, NEVER struggled to say what he was working one. That was until now, because in truth he was just making it up as he went. Deciding to push it a little further Steve asked another question, trying to get more information.

"How soon do you think it would be up and running? Do you think it will be operational before the next assemble?" Tony resisted a laugh at what Steve called the missions. It was ridiculous no matter how many times he heard it. His mind then registered that a question had been asked that needed an answer. He struggled for a moment trying to think one up before he responded.

"I don't know. I can't put a date on it." He said almost defensively.

"You put a date on things before. What is stopping you now." This time it was Clint who had made the comment, remembering the many times that Tony had bragged about his new pieces of technology.

"Yeah." Piped up Thor. He looked kind of confused at what was happening.

"Jeez, whats with the gang up. This meeting isn't about me you know. Why not ask Banner about his new ways of coping with stress?!" Tony's felt his pulse starting to rise as he saw all the pointed looks that were locked onto him.

"Hey!" Bruce said as he looked at Tony, slightly offended. Although it was true he had been working on it, it was still not okay for Tony to just bring it up like that.

"You are part of this team which means we need to know what your working on, especially if it is for the team. Which reminds me, part of being a team is coming to these meeting and if at these meeting we see fit to talk about you, we will." The Captain's eyes were only full of annoyance. There was something in the way he said it however that caught Tony's attention. 'If in any of these meetings-'

 **Does that mean they have talking about me before?** Tony thought to himself. He felt his pulse rise another notch and the edges of his vision were starting to turn dark. Tony's face went blank and a sense of fear ran through several of the team's hearts. That look only crossed his face on very serious occasions. "Well then." Tony's voice was icy and emotionless. "If you want to talk about me, go ahead, but I am not going to sit here and be yelled at for something that doesn't matter." Everyone else took the hint that Tony wasn't in the mood but the Captain didn't seem to realize it at first.

"Doesn't matter? You think talking about the TEAM doesn't matter? I suppose you think the TEAM meetings don't matter?" Steve's voice rose slightly as he said this. Speckles formed in Tony's eyes.

 **I have to get out of here**. Without another word Tony just stood up and walked away meanwhile the Captain was still fuming. **Just keep walking. Get to your room. Your going to be okay.** These were the thoughts passing through his mind as he walked, trying his best not to stumble and sway as he went. It felt like the world was crashing down on him and faint images and memories started playing in his vision. **Just a bit more and you will be okay.** At that moment the air was stolen from his lungs and Tony fell against the wall gasping. He was almost to his door but he was still within sight and ear shot of the others.

"-irresponsible, childish...Tony?" Steve noticed the sudden change in the other man's poster. He immediately felt bad. Tony had spent more than ten hours in his workshop that day so he had to be tired and then he comes up only to be questioned and berated. "Tony?" he asks again and takes a step closer when he doesn't get an answer at first. The room goes deadly silent and the only sound that can be heard is Tony's harsh breathing. Tony's vision is completely black and his arms and legs are shaking, hence why he is leaning against the wall. Tony can feel his chest tightening with every breath and it is all he can do not to pass out. Taking a blind step forward, he ends up falling to the ground due to his unsteady limbs. That resulted in the Captain running over to him and the other members standing quickly, holding faces of mixed confusion, shock and concern. "Tony! Hey are you okay? What's wrong? I'm sorry for what I said I was just frustrated. Tony...Tony?" Everything that was said was lost on Stark. The only thing occupying his mind was flashes of a water soaked burlap bag, the rainbow like layer between the Earth and alien space and a face. One he had not seen for a long time. It was the face of his mother. The first time he realized that death was playing games on him.

"What's happening?" Clint asked staring, disturbed at the shaking, prone figure of the smartass-iest member of their team.

"I think it is a panic attack." Bruce said as he walked over and helped Steve check over Stark.

"What do we do?" The Captain asked. He had seen this kind of think happen a few times to soldiers who had come back from the prison camps but he had never seen anything this bad. It was almost as if Stark's brain had shut down and he was having a seizure.

"I don't know. This is not normally what happens. We might just have to wait until it passes." That only confirmed Steve's fears.

"It's your fault she is dead! You should have died, not her!" a voice shouted in his ear before his head was plunged under water again and the liquid forced itself into his lungs. Then his head was brought back out. "Your fault!" the voice said and he was again pitched forward but this time he was falling toward the ground. Toward the concrete of New York City ready to be squashed like a bug for the hundredth time. "Your fault." The voice whispered before his body made contact with the ground. Tony felt like every bone in is body had been broken and as he lay there, screaming in agony, he saw a figure appear over his broken body. It was his mother.

"Why did you let me die?" He asked before Tony's eyes closed as his life slipped away. Or so he thought.

Minutes had passed since Tony collapsed. The team had moved him to the nearby coach and stood around watching over him. None of them knew what was going on or how to get him out of this but when Banner had suggested they take him to the infirmary, Jarvis had politely informed them that this had happened many times, including the last meeting day and that he should wake up within a few minutes. Looking at Tony reminded each one of them of the worm hole and it disturbed them. Just as Bruce was going to suggest hospital again, not able to take it anymore, Tony jolted upright, gasping for air and eyes going wide like someone just gave him the biggest surprise in the entire world. Holding his heart like it hurt really bad Tony's eyes whizzed around taking in the scene around him. **No...No this can not be happening. I am okay. I am fine. There is nothing wrong!** Jumping up Tony raced toward his room and locked it down not allowing anyone to be able to enter. As he went Tony limped, breathed as if he had a punctured lung and held his heart and head like he was in a lot of pain. The thing that topped it was the pain in his eyes. Everyone had seen it. They had all seen the tortured, agonized look in Tony's brown eyes.

"Shit." Clint simply stated. The rest silently agreed as they sat there trying to process what they had just witnessed.


	2. I Don't Want To Go

**Author's Note:** **Sorry that it has been a while. I will try to update it more often but I wouldn't hold my breath. I tend to go through phases of inspiration in between long periods of writers block. I hope you enjoy. :)**

I Don't Want To Go

It had been two days since Tony collapsed. No one had seen him after he locked himself in his room and no matter how many times Steve, Bruce or someone else tried to get him to come out they felt like they were just talking to a door. Many times Steve asked Jarvis if Tony was okay and the answer was always that he was but there was no further information that was relayed. The evening of the second night, after the majority of the team had picked at their food, they were sitting in the living room. They were not expecting anything different to happen but as they sat there, they heard the locks to Tony's room unlock and the subject in question walked out into the room. When Tony walked out of his room the others looked up to see if he was okay. The sight that met them was slightly shocking. The usually, pristine dressed billionaire was clad in an old sweat shirt with this hood tossed over his messy hair and sweat pants that were wrinkled. His skin looked akin to paper and his eye sockets were sunken in from lack of sleep. The worst part about it though was his eyes. The light that usually lit Tony's brown eye was gone and they looked glossed over with severe pain.

"Tony." That is all Steve said as he stood and walked over to his hurt team mate. When the large blonde neared the dark haired man, the hooded figure flinched away. "Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The Stark attempted to smile to reassure the Captain but it came across more like a grimace. "Are you feeling up to talking?" At this, Tony shook his head. He defiantly did not want to talk about what was going on. If Death was going to play games with him, he wasn't going to drag anyone down with him. "Tony." Steve sounded like a father chiding his son.

"I said no." All the others cringed at how raw Tony's voice sounded. It was almost like he had spent the past two days screaming. Judging from how well Stark tower locked down they wouldn't have been surprised if that was actually the truth. None of them wanted to think about it though. As much as Tony could be an annoying jerk at time, the others couldn't deny that he was a large reason why they stayed together as well as they did. Whenever there was a tense situation, Tony never failed to make some stupid joke that they could all shake their heads at.

"Alright." Steve said and backed off, wanting to give Tony room. They all tried to do their own thing and let Tony go about his but they couldn't help but shoot glances at him as he meandered his way around the kitchen, trying to find something he could eat that wasn't going to make him sick. Finally he gave up and started making his way back to his room. "We'll be here if you need us." Steve said concerned. The other simply waved his had as if he had heard and then disappeared into the lair he had been in from the past few days. When Tony was gone Steve turned to the AI hopeful to get more information this time. "Jarvis, I thought you said he was okay." There was a slight tone of impatience but not enough for the AI to react in a negative way.

"Master Stark has suffered some severe emotional and mental trauma during this last episode. If my calculations are correct, he should be fine within a few days. His appearance is a sign of his healing." As usual the AI gave his proper answer but there seemed to be a hint of doubt in his tone. He too had tried to get Tony to go to a hospital but Stark refused.

"Thanks Jarvis. Will you let us know if he needs help?" Steve was still concerned that Tony was not alright.

"Of course, Captain." And with that silence resumed in the tower. The others glanced at one another, trying to gauge what every one else was thinking. It was clear that the tension in the building was high due to this new development with Tony but they were trying to do their best to stay calm. The last thing they needed was another person becoming upset.

Several hours went by after that and many of the avengers had gone to their own rooms for the night but like the previous nights, Steve stayed out in the common area. He wanted to be there if Stark needed him. Although he was usually a light sleeper, that night he fell into a really deep sleep. This resulted in the billionaire genius being able to slip out of the tower undetected.

"Steve. Steve wake up!" The blonde super soldier groaned and rolled over on the couch, trying to ignore the pestering voice to his right. "Steve!" It then felt like someone hit him in the arm. Within seconds the blonde was sitting upright and ready to fight. "About freaking finally! Tony is gone!" Although he had been sleepy moments ago Steve was now wide awake and on alert.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" Steve looked up into the face of Clint who was standing really close to him. "Jarvis, why didn't you notify me that Stark was leaving?!" He yelled into the relatively empty room.

"I am sorry, Captain. You never requested that I do so."

"Did it ever occur to you that Tony might not be in the best state of mind right now." Steve let his frustration out even though it was probably a bad idea.

"I can assure you that Master Stark was in perfectly good condition to make his own decisions. If I had not thought so I would have notified you immediately." The AI sounded annoyed at Steve's anger toward him.

"Okay." Steve paused trying to get himself under control a bit more. "I apologize. Thank you for the information."

"Of course, Captain." With that the conversation with the sentient voice ended and Steve called the avengers together on an informal mission to locate Stark and bring him back safely. It was early morning when they set out into the city to locate their comrade.

Tony stood on the side of a building starring out at the water of Manhattan. It looked peaceful in the morning. Everything seemed quiet and nice. The sun was still rising and most people were asleep. It was just him and the world. There was a moment where he thought he should use his suit when he left but he needed a break from everything to do with the Avengers. Instead he climbed into one of his antique cars and drove out of the tower's garage. He just needed a break. A break from saving people, a break from the responsibility, and a break from...life.

Tony sat down on the edge of the roof and stares out at the city. Although he was looking at the scenery, his mind was thinking over everything that had happened to him. From the time he was young, things had been going wrong around him. First it was his mother dying, then it was his father. After he grew up a little more, he was kidnapped and tortured in a cave in Afghanistan, then he got back and his long time friend Obadiah Stain had tried to kill him. After finally recovering from that, the Arc reactor poisoned him while he had being attacked by a crazy super genius Russian. The final straws were the Chitauri attack on New York and the explosive humans that attacked him and Pepper. He couldn't deal with anymore. So many people had been hurt or killed because of him and he wasn't going to let it happen anymore. He couldn't let it happen anymore.

Tony stood up and looked at the street down below. It looked so far away, but not as far as he had fallen when dropping from the portal. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to fall again. Memories of all the things Tony was trying to get away from rose in his mind again and he shook his head trying to clear them. He wanted to get away from these memories of death but by looking at the ground just brought then back.

Sighing, Tony turned around and walked back down from the roof. He didn't know how long he had been up there but when he first arrived it had been as dark as the city could get and while he stayed there the sun started to gradually show itself. If Tony was going to be honest with himself, he had no idea what part of town he was actually in. Although he had traveled around the whole city, at the time he was in his suit meaning that Jarvis was keeping track of his location. Now he didn't have Jarvis and he hadn't payed close attention to where he had gone while driving.

Now that he reached the concrete, Tony climbed into his vintage car and started to find his way back to the Avengers Tower. A few minutes passed once Tony was on the road when he got a phone call. It was Pepper. She rarely hung around the tower so he wasn't surprised that she hadn't freaked out on him about the incident yet. To his knowledge no one had told her but part of him wondered what the others may have done after he went 'missing'. That is at least what Captain America would say happened to him.

"Hello?" He gave a rough answer into the phone.

"OH MY GOD! Tony are you okay?" Someone called me and said you went missing. And that you had some sort of panic attack and were sick for two days! Tony, why didn't you call me?!" She was talking a mile a minute and steadily grew from concern to slight anger.

"Pepper, I am fine I just wanted to go for a little drive. I will be back at the tower shortly. There is no reason for anyone to worry." He tried to reassure her even though he had no idea where he was. Maybe not taking his suit wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"Tell that to the others. They are sending out search parties trying to find you. Tony you need to be honesty with me, what is going on?" She had her mother hen voice on.

"I told you Pepper, I am fine. I just needed to clear my head." The conversation started to tapper off after that but Tony didn't remember much of it. He started to space off. Somewhere in that time he said bye to Pepper and hung up but his brain was really starting to shut down. There was no way he should have been driving at that point but it never occurred to him to call for help as he continued.

"It was your fault!" Pain exploded in Tony's head as the familiar voice shouted in his mind. "Your the reason she is dead." Pain enveloped every part of Tony's body. He felt like he was drowning at the same time as he was burning and being crushed to death. The dark haired billionaire was completely lost to the world.

"He what?!" Steve almost yelled into his phone. They had spent the entirety of the morning trying to locate the elusive creature called Tony and when they finally found him, where was he? No where other than the hospital. According to the information that Steve was getting from the person who located Tony, he had fallen asleep at the wheel and got into a nasty car accident in a very distant part of New York. This information set off a lot of warning bells in the captain's brain. For one, Tony always takes his suit when he was going somewhere. Secondly, Tony NEVER would have fallen asleep while driving. Driving was his forte. He was even able to drive a race car without any practice for the first time, _during_ a race. The third thing that lifted a red flag was where Tony had crashed. He was in a very bad part of town. One that the billionaire would have never gone to willingly or at least while he was in control of the vehicle. "How is he now?" He asked as he started to head toward the hospital that Tony was now located.

"He is pretty beat up but the doctors say it doesn't look like anything serious. As minor as his injuries are though, Tony hasn't woken up yet. He was unconscious on site and is still out." Natasha sounded concerned for her team mate and that way saying something. Natasha never showed emotion.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Does Barton know." Natasha gave the affirmative for both. "Okay, you call Banner. I'll get in touch with Thor and Director Fury. I'll meet you at the hospital." They said their good byes and then made the calls to the other Avengers. They had all been very worried about their sarcastic team member but now they were even more worried.

It took about thirty minutes for everyone to reach the hospital but when they did all four of the Avengers plus the director crammed into the tiny room to wait for Tony to wake up. They were told that it shouldn't be long but there was a lot of tension in the room causing the four white walls to be deathly quiet.

"I don't want to go." Tony said, struggling to get up from the ground as the giant black hand pinned him down. "I have more that I want to do! I have to help people!" He struggled to raise his arms but they were forced down again and he groaned. His whole body hurt and it felt like he had a few ribs cracked.

"You said you wanted it to be over though. So I am answering your wish." The black figure that was floating over Tony grinned at him from under it's pitch black hood.

"Not like this. I never wanted it to end like this!" He again tried to shove the hand off but the air was crushed out of him instead.

"Are you sure? How many lives have been sacrificed to save your own. Do you really think it is worth it.?" Phantom images of everyone who had dies due to something Tony did rose from the darkness.

"I don't want to go. I have stuff that I need to take care of. Friends I need to..." Tony thought a little longer and his face went blank. Was he really worth sacrificing all the lives of his friends? Could he allow himself to live when he knew it would just get more people killed?! "Fine... If you want me, take me."

"As you wish." The darkness swooped in on him and he felt every pain that he ever experienced plus all the pain that those who died in his place felt. He felt the bullet wounds Yinsen had, he felt the pain his mother felt when she died. It was everything all at once, everywhere. Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. It was the only thing he could do with all the pain coursing through his body.

The heart monitor flat lined and all the Avengers were shoved from the room as doctors and nurses rushed in, trying to resuscitate Tony. It was a nightmare. The doctors tried several times but nothing seemed to work. Each time, it seemed to work less and less. Tony, the charismatic, sarcastic, play boy hero, was dieing right in front of them and all the Avengers could do was stand by and watch as the visual representation of their bond was slipping away. Their team was falling apart and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Each one of them was sending silent prayers to the heavens, wishing for Tony to be okay. "This is the last attempt. After this there it is not likely that he will be revived." The doctor was just saying it but everyone that was around was able to hear him. "Clear!" The doctor yelled. A shock was sent through Tony's body. Everyone held their breath waiting for the critical beep of the heart monitor, telling them that Tony was alive and alright. As much as they were hoping the beep never came.

Darkness filled the world. Silence permeated everything with not even the sound of breath to break the deadly quiet. Tony was lost, floating in an abyss of nothingness. He tried to yell, see if anyone was around but his voice didn't make any sound. He could feel his vocal chords straining but no sound was coming out at all.

"Stop shouting. Your so annoying. This is what you wanted and I gave it to you." After the silence the presence of a voice scared Tony half to his second death. This is not how he pictured death to be. He though he was going to have a happy eternity with loving family and friends that he had lost long before.

"Why am I the only one?' He asked. Part of his mind was telling him that it was his fault all of them had died and that is why he was living in nothingness.

"You are the only one because your friends aren't letting you go. They are keeping you in their minds so you are going to be trapped her for all eternity until everyone of them dies." There was something sinister about the way Death said that. It was almost like he was planning on killing them all. Tony couldn't let that happen.

"Let me see them." He said and he tried to thrash. It felt like a giant hand was wrapped around him again.

"As you wish." The darkness suddenly changed to images of all his friends. Each one of them was ruined. They looked as if they were on the brink of death. **Is this all because of me?** Tony refused to let the team fall apart because he died. As much as he wanted that though, there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	3. I Won't Let Anything Happen

**Authors Note: I am sorry but I think this is going to be the last one of this story. I am loosing my edge on it. Its a little bit shorter due to that. I don't really know what else I can do with this so I am wrapping it up. I hope you will enjoy it, however it may not be the best conclusion ever. If you want me to attempt to continue this story when your done reading, please let me know. Other than that I will most likely not continue this. Thanks to everyone who has read this and liked it. Again, I am sorry. Please enjoy.**

I Won't Let Anything Happen

Or so he thought.

A faint beep echoed through the silent room. No one wanted to believe it was real. It was too taunting. Like someone saying you could have a cookie and then they eat it in front of your face, inches away from your nose. Then another beep echoed through the room and its occupants slowly started to turn toward the source of the noise. It was the machine that was hooked up to the unconscious individual on the bed. Again the beep sounded and people were being shoved out of the way so doctors could figure out what was happening. Yet again the sound went off and sound started to filter into the room. Doctors were trying to figure out how this man was alive while the others were holding back tears of hope and joy.

"T-y. T-ny C-n Y- He-r M-" The dark haired individual laying in the hospital bed twitched away from the choppy, harsh voice. " Tony." Suddenly, dark eye popped open and the heart monitor sped up. Question were running through Tony's mind. He wondered how he wasn't dead right now and what had happened. The last thing he knew, he was floating in darkness and out of the blue, people were swarming around him assessing his vitals, trying to get him to listen to them and pay attention to them.

"Wh...What's going on?" This was way to similar to New York for Tony's liking but instead of panic, he somehow felt at ease. The sound of his own voice hurt when her heard it.

"You were in an accident Tony. We lost you for a moment." The voice was of none other than Captain America.

"Steve?" He asked trying to turn his head as the people were still trying to make sure he was okay. Getting annoyed he shooed the off and they hesitantly listened.

"Yeah. It's me. What where you doing so far away from the tower?" Tony tried to remember what had happened but the only thing that came to mind was staring down at the sidewalk. **I wouldn't jump. Would I?** Tony was wracking his mind trying to remember what exactly had happened. Seeing his confused face, Steve sat next to him and explained what he knew about the situation. Although it only sparked vague recollections of the actual event, Tony felt more relieved than he had. "We were all very worried about you." Steve said this with a face that spoke louder than anything.

"At least I didn't jump." The dark haired man muttered, sadly not quiet enough because the two spies and the super soldier all heard what he had said. The demeanor of all their faces changed.

"What did you just say?" Steve asked with his captain face on.

"Nothing. I was just commenting on how you all seem to have fallen appart in my absence." He tries to give a convincing grin but it doesn't change the fact that they had heard his words clearly.

"Of course we were Tony, you just died. What are you supposed to do when a friend dies." The Captain said this with a face that said he was not going to let it slip but in the mean time chose to ignore it. Meanwhile Tony was focusing on one word Steve had used. It wasn't team mate, it wasn't some snide name, it was friend. Tony studied all their faces and they were agreeing with what the captain had said, some on the serious issue as well. Natasha and Clint both had straight faces. That is when a memory of what happened shot to the forefront of his mind. In his memory he recalled that Natasha had been a heap of tears, laying on the ground while Clint was sitting in some high place trying to hide his upset face. There was no sign that either of these actually happened but Tony knew they were real.

"Maybe the future." He mumbled again and the super soldier looked very serious. Steve stared Tony in the face with a look that reminded Tony so much of his father it hurt. Tony even had to resist a flinch.

"You are not doing that. Not ever, you hear me. Not now, not in the future, not ever." Glancing st the others in the room, there where only three people that knew what the Captain meant, including Steve himself, and the rest were just as confused as Tony had been when he woke up.

"That's not what I was talking about. Of course I wouldn't do that." Tony tried to brush it off, attempting good humor about the situation but the two agents and the star spangled man wouldn't believe his answer.

"Are you sure that is not what you meant." The tone in Natasha's voice was almost deadly.

"What _are_ we talking about?" Bruce asked clearly trying to understand.

"Would not do what?" Thor asked just as dumbfounded. There was a short pause in which no one spoke. The three who knew were debating whether or not to say anything while Tony was silently trying to convince them he was okay.

"It's nothing important. We should probably let Tony rest. After all, he did just wake up from being dead." without another word the Captain stood up and left the room shortly followed by the others. As he left Bruce turned around and looked at Tony for a while.

"I'm glad your okay." He said and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

A few More days passed before Tony was allowed to leave the hospital. The captain had apparently talked to one of the doctors so Tony had been kept a few extra days to make sure that he wasn't suicidal. Tony was not very happy about that.

Once they let him go, Tony was happy to get out of there. Hospitals had always freaked him out. When he was younger it was the needles, when he got a little older it was because that is where people went to die at times, and now it was because he was afraid of any kind of medical staff that might cut him open. After getting settled back in, Tony went down to his workshop. He figured he should actually do some work on what he said he was planning. This meant that he actually had to plan it and do it.

It only took him a couple of hours but once Tony finished the update on the earpieces he walked back up stairs to inform the rest of the group. As he went he heard a voice to his right whisper something but when he looked, there was no one there. Shaking his head he continued on, ignoring the strange sound. "Tony." Steve said with a smile when he saw the genius appear from his dungeon.

"I figure I owed you this for...what happened." He hanged the captain a group of earpieces that were meant for everyone during battle.

"Tony-" He started to protest but the billionaire silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Its what I should have done in the first place. It for the betterment of the team." Tony looked honest and it surprised Steve slightly that he would act like this.

"Thank you." That was the only response he got before Tony turned around and walked to his room. Having mended that issue, he wanted to make sure that everything was going to be okay in the future and that would mean a lot of work for himself.

It was later in the evening because Tony got back close to the afternoon and then was in the lab for most of the day. At this point he was very tired. Flopping down on his bed, Tony closed his eyes and tried to relax. "I wasn't done with you." Tony's eyes snap open and he quickly scans the room. There was no one in it. There was only one person it could be.

"Clint, get out of my vent." He said. When there was no response he started to say it again but a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, and it was defiantly not Hawkeye. Fear bubbled up in Tony's chest as he looked up a the looming shadow. "Uh...um..." He was too scared to move or call for help.

"Your still my play toy. No matter what you do, I am going to make you watch as everyone of you team members dies in front of your eyes, or hates you until they pretend your dead." Then a shadowy had reaches out and grips Tony's throat, cutting off his air flow. "You let your mother and father die in your place. Your father blamed you." The figures voice then changed to Howard's. "It is your fault."

"No," Tony choked out before the hand tightened. His vision started to darken. At this point Jarvis had noticed what was going on and was starting to inform the others to his masters distress. "I...couldn't...do anything...about it." he struggled to speak. Flashes of fire, crushed metal, water, and the portal passed across Tony's mind. This was Death. He couldn't get away from Death no matter how much he tried. "It was...an...accident." It was getting increasingly harder to talk so he decided to stop.

"Do you really think you life is more important then others? Don't you think dying would be much better for everyone." The had loosened enough for Tony to shake his head. He didn't think he was better than anyone else. In fact he actually though his life was actually less important, at least to him. "Why should I let you live."

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." He said. "I won't let anything happen to anyone else because of me. If that means I have to live then I will." Death had given him enough breath to speak before he cut off the air flow again. There was a pause when it seemed like Death was thinking over his answer. Just then Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow busted into the room ready to fight. They all stood in shock at the tall, hooded figure that stood over Tony, which suddenly vanished the moment the blinked leaving Tony coughing and holding his neck which was now bruised.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked lowering his bow shocked. That is when the other two made their appearances being the others in the group.

"Tony are you okay?" Dr. Banner rushed past the other people while they were shocked at what had just happened. Coughs echoed in the room as Tony struggled to get his breath back. When he finally did he looked at the others.

"Mmsorry...you had to see..." He goes into another coughing fit. "That was Death...He's been playing games with me for most of my life...but I think he might be done now." The others looked shocked and confused as they tried to wrap their minds around what had happened.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Bruce asked as he tried to comfort his friend. Things were not making sense to anyone so they needed him to explain.

"When I was younger I got had an accident but luckily I didn't get hurt. My parents then were coming to visit me after they heard what happened and they got in a car accident and were killed. My mother died on the spot but my father didn't. He said it was an accident but I knew he blamed me that she was dead. He died shortly after that. Then in Afghanistan I should have died again but the man who saved my life gave his life so I could escape. I should have died in his place. Then the worm hole, I should have died, I was ready to die, but somehow I lived. Finally, the car accident. I did die but I saw that I was going to hurt you guys more if I did so somehow I found my way back. All of these times I should have died but didn't. That is what I mean..." The others watched on as the usually joking man was relaying everything that had happened to him in his life with the most serious face in the world.

"We are not going to let you die Tony. Your our friend, nothing is going to touch you. You came back for us so we will always come back for you too." Bruce said this and the others echoed his honesty in various ways.

"It looks like you are going to live, Anthony Stark." A dark voice said in the back of Tony's mind and he knew who it was.

"Thanks guys." He smiled the most truthful smile he had in years and it made everyone in the room smile back.


	4. I Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note: Hello, it's been a while. I was pleased to discover that a lot of people really like Death's Games. Thank you all for reading and liking it. I honesty never expected to have so many people enjoy this especially with all of the typos because I am too lazy to actually edit my stuff before I post it. Anyway, thank you so much? Now onto business.**

 **In light of recent events, aka Infinity War, I have decided to revisit our little game of cat and mouse. This time it's going to be a little more up to date. Please enjoy. Also * SPOILERS ***

 **Also, not so fun fact... I Wrote the Chapter title for Chapter 2 I Don't Want To Go TWO YEARS before Infinity War... someone help. I think I'm going to cry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All credit goes to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

"...but I think he might be done now."

I won't let you go.

By: Novabunny5

Tony gasped as he felt the cold metal being stabbed through him. This was it. He had finally reached the moment he was going to die. After Death had left him alone two years prior he had come into some close scraps but now looking into the Titan's eyes he saw his life flash before his eyes. Every happy moment, every invention he had created and most importantly, every mistake he had made. Every bridge he burned that would never be able to be mended.

He thought of his parents. The ones he lost to a car accident before he told them how he really felt. The apology and forgiveness he was never going to be able to express. **Why did you let us leave. You didn't say goodbye. It should have been you. It's your fault.**

Yinsin and all of the people who were killed with his weapons. The thousands of innocent lives that now stained his hands red. He could never repay that debt. **Why did you let them take your weapons. It's your fault.**

The hundreds of lives that were lost during the events of New york and Sokovia. The lives that were ruined by his mistake of creating Ultron. In that same battle he had lost Bruce. The man he would consider one of his only friend in the entire world. Banner had gone missing off of the face of the planet and Tony could only blame himself. The others blamed him too and Tony couldn't fault them for that. **You destroyed an entire city. It's your fault.**

Steve Rodgers. The man who betrayed him to protect the man who killed his parents in that supposed accident. All Tony was trying to do was protect the world from the destruction that he and the other Avengers had created but instead he had lost a close ally. Someone he might have considered a friend. Along with Steve, he lost Agent Romanov. He thought she was his ally but she turned out to be a double agent again. He thought it was only fitting though. Everyone around him seemed to either blame him or betray him. He was but a magnet for all things messed up. **You're the one who tore the Avengers apart. It's your fault.**

Rodey. His best friend. The man that would go with him to the end. After that fight with Steve, although they had fought for the same side, Rodey never looked at him the same again. Every time Tony looked into his eyes he could see the slightest hist of blame in them. **Why didn't you catch me Tony. I trusted you. It's your fault.**

Tony coughed, trying to catch is breath around the blade in his torso. **Maybe I should have died. It would have saved thousands.** Tony looked back up into the Titan's face, who was looking at him with hungry eyes. After his suit had been completely blown away he was left defenseless.

"You have my respect, Stark." Thanos sneered down at him. "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." The giant man brought his hand up ready to deliver the final kill shot. "I hope they remember you." Every muscle in Tony's body tightened, prepared for the inevitable. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a black blur fly by. Could it be? No...he's left him alone a long time ago... but Tony was about to die so maybe he'd come to collect his prize.

"Stop." Dr. Strange's voice cut through Tony's consciousness like a knife. "Spare his life, and I will give you the Stone. No tricks." The billionaire focus snapped immediately over to the other goateed man. What was he saying?! "Don't!" Tony shouted but it was too late. The time locket was already in Thanos' grasp. With a slight little clink the time stone was now nestled into it's place in the gauntlet. "One to go." Thanos smiled before disappearing. Tony couldn't believe it. They had fought for so long in order to stop that madman from getting the stone only for Mr. wizard to hand it over. He was only slightly aware of the others talking before he looked back at Gandalf himself. "Why would you do that?" Stark thought to himself that Merlin better have a very good reason for giving away the stone so freely. "We're in the endgame now." Strange responded in such a cryptic way that there was no possible way to understand what that really meant. Tony's thought's strayed back to the people on earth and he silently wished them better luck before he gasped slightly as pain brought his mind back to the fact that he had a blade stuck through his chest. He wasn't dead. And now that Thanos was gone, he wasn't going to let a piece of his own machinery kill him. Quickly removing the blade and sealing the wound Tony looked around. The others looked a little beat up but they were all still alive. Now all they had to do was pack up and maybe get home before Thanos destroyed half the universe. He hadn't known any of them for very long but they had all fought bravely. The only one he really didn't recognize was the blue cyborg looking woman standing across the desolate wasteland from him. Looking back down at himself Tony realized that the suit wasn't going any good so he pulled the nano tech back into it's container on his chest. Wanting to let the others rest and regroup he waited for a few minutes before he attempted to rally them. The moment before he was going to rally them something caught his attention. It was the guy who was also from earth. As Tony watched, it looked like the guy was starting to disintegrate. Tony was confused as to what was happening. Had Thanos succeeded. All around him people were starting to turn into dust. This couldn't be happening. "Tony." A soft voice broke through his thoughts and Stark turned his head toward the noise. What met him was a partially decayed Dr. Strange. "There was no other way." Before Tony could even question what he meant by that the man was gone. "Mr. Stark?" Tony's blood ran cold. Time seemed to stop as he looked toward the tiny voice that had squeaked out his name. "I don't feel so good..." **No. Don't do this to me. You can't do this to me.** Tony tried not to let his panic show. He had to be strong for Peter. "You're all right." He could feel a knot starting to form in his chest as he saw the fear in the teens eyes. **He is going to be alright. He has to be alright!** "I don't, I don't know what's happening... I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. Mr. Stark, please... Please. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." Tony caught the boy and held him. He was shaking. Lowering him down slowly to the ground all Tony could think about was how he had said the EXACT same thing two years prior. As he was laying Peter onto the ground his eyes caught sight of a dark figure standing behind the blue woman who was now much close to him. **Don't you dare... Don't you dare take him away from me you** **son of a b-** "I'm sorry" Tony's anger fell away as we watched and felt the boy in his hands turn to ash. **No. NOOOOO!** His entire body was shaking as he slowly turned around and sat down. "How dare you."His eyes full of hatred Tony stood up and ran straight for the dark figure behind the woman. "How dare you take him away from me!" Tony screamed as his armor formed itself around him and he started firing pulse blasts at Death. "Why didn't you take me?! Why didn't you take me instead?!" Tears were falling down his face. Suddenly the figure slammed him in the chest and knocked him to the ground pinning him. "I thought if I lived then you would let my team survive. I thought you were done playing games with me!" he stopped struggling and let the tears fall. "This was not my doing." Death responded. But it wasn't the deep menacing voice that Tony remembered. Instead it was a ethereal feminine voice. "I was true to my word. I let you live and in turn your team survived." The figure pulled the hood off and it appeared to be a woman made of complete darkness. "Then why?" Tony's heart was eating hi from the inside. All he wanted was to protect that boy. He l...God...He loved him like his own son! The woman looked down at the man underneath her and smiled sadly. "It's Thanos... He wishes to court me." She shook her head slightly. Her weight was pushing down on Ironman's chest and it was making it hard to breath past the tears. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. But it's not supposed to happen this way. These people shouldn't have died." Images of people who had died flashed across Tony's vision. Yinsin, his parents... Peter. All Tony could think about is everyone who had died on his account. He thought of each and every spec of blood that coated his hands. None of them should have died. "Kill me..." Tony said. "Before I could have hurt anyone. Kill me before I was even born. Don't let me hurt anyone else... Don't let me hurt anyone ever." Death looked down at him. In other circumstances he would have been surprised to find out that Death was a woman but all he could focus on were the hunting memories of those that had died because of him. Those he had killed. "I can't do that." She said. There was so much pity in her gaze. Tony couldn't understand why she wouldn't just kill him. "Tony, the reason why I came to you two years ago was because I was trying to teach you something. You carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders. Yes I may have collected thousands of lives due to circumstances outside of your control however, I assure you, millions more would have been lost had you not existed. And the same holds true now. If I were to take you now, half of the universe would be lost." It started to become nearly impossible for Tony to breath. "All of those times I allowed you to live, in Afghanistan, in New York, all those times that you could have died and I let you live were so that you could get to this point. Don't let them die in vain Tony. Don't let Peter's sacrifice go to waste. You can still make a difference." Tony was starting to loose his ability to see. He was choking. Death's weight was becoming too much. Her shadow was growing in size and it starting blocking his vision. "Get up Stark. You are still important." Death leaned closer toward his ear. "Get up Sir." She gently kissed his cheek. "Sir!" Tony's eyes shot open. He as sitting on the desolate ground of Titan right where he had last seen his boy. He felt like he was unable to breath but as his vision cleared he sound it easier to draw air into his lungs. "Sir, are you alright? You seemed to be having some sort of attack." Tony's eyes locked onto Nebula's. He wasn't completely alone. It took him a moment to process what had happened. Glancing down at his hands he saw the remnant of ash clinging to it. **Don't let Peter's sacrifice go to waste.** The billionaire blinked the tears from his eyes one last time as he set his face. He knew what he had to do. He had regroup with the others and hunt down Thanos at all costs. Then maybe, just maybe, he could kill the bastard and avenge all of those who had died. **You can still make a difference.** He didn't know what she had meant by that but if it was the last thing he did, he would kill Thanos. He now knew that the evil man could bleed which means he could die. Looking back into the eyes of the woman in front of him he set his jaw. "I have to get back to earth" His mind wandered to Peter one last time. **I wont let you go.**


End file.
